


High School Heroes Snippets

by sardonicsmiley



Series: High School Heroes [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: Rodney fromthe HS-and-associated'verse, and John, and perhaps a memory of a GOOD day. Something happy for them. Like being outside or playing a game or Rodney using his powers to help someone and it NOT backfiring for once. Or the two of them and making out, etc.





	1. High School Heroes Snippet 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rodney fromthe HS-and-associated'verse, and John, and perhaps a memory of a GOOD day. Something happy for them. Like being outside or playing a game or Rodney using his powers to help someone and it NOT backfiring for once. Or the two of them and making out, etc.

Rodney's laughing loud and sweet, and that's really all that John's aware of, right at the moment. Oh, he can feel the sun beating down on his shoulders, just like he can feel the wind stirring his hair. He's aware of the younger kids playing over on the swings and the see-saw. He can smell the fire from the grills off to the side. But it's all unimportant.

This isn't something that John would have figured Rodney would have liked, but he's so glad to be wrong. Rodney is sitting in the middle of the merry-go-round, holding onto two of the supports, his face tilted up to the sky, his eyes closed as he laughs.

John isn't sure exactly how Rodney hasn't already got sick. He's not questioning it, pushing the merry-go-round faster and faster. The supports are blurring they're moving so fast, and John can only just make out Rodney, somewhere in the middle, laughing and gleeful.

It makes John want to jump on, but, strong though he might be, he's just not that fast. So he watches, chest feeling lighter than it has in ages, his smile stretching so wide that it almost hurts. Eventually he lets the merry-go-round slow down, because he can't stand it anymore.

In the end, John has to grab it, the entire thing jerking hard against his hold and then stopping. Rodney's sank down to sprawl out on his back, still laughing up to the sky, hands wrapped around the supports, cheeks flushed red. John drops down to his knees beside Rodney, leaning over him and resting a hand on Rodney's heaving chest.

Rodney cracks his eyes open after a moment, smiling huge and wide, his voice breathless from all the laughter when he says, "Hi there."

John just grins back, leaning down and pulling Rodney's head up off the hard metal of the merry-go-round. Rodney laughs softly against John's lips, just for a moment, before he lets go of the supports, holding onto John instead

* * *


	2. Sophomore Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something from Sophmore Slump - involving cuddling, and fluff and minimal angst

The stars are mostly covered by the clouds, and the night air is more than a little chilly, but Rodney doesn't feel like moving. The engine is popping just a little bit beneath the hood as it cools, but it seems barely audible compared to John's heartbeat, pounding under John's skin.

The remains of the dinner they packed are sitting off to the side, and John's jacket is stretched over both of them, though it isn't really doing very much to ward off the chill. Probably they should be talking about something or another, but right now all Rodney wants to do is stay right here, pressed up against John, watching his breath form little clouds and float up to the sky.

When John shifts, Rodney can't not feel it. He blinks, tilting his head to the side as John shifts up just a little bit. In the pale moonlight, John's eyes shine, and just thinking that makes Rodney feel silly. Doesn't make it any less true, though.

John opens his mouth, then closes it, smiling a little instead of speaking and reaching out to stroke his thumb across Rodney's cheek. John's skin is startlingly cool, and Rodney shivers, reaching up and taking John's hand in both of his, trying to work some warmth back into him.

John says, "Thanks," his voice a little thick, and Rodney just nods, smiling back when John curls their fingers together. John shifts up again, then, blocking out what weak beams of moonlight are making it through the cloud cover, his jacket slipping aside and then sliding down off the hood of the car.

John's lips are a little chilled as well, when John kisses Rodney. Rodney feels a chill down his spine, pulling John closer, wondering how evil it would be to slide his cold hands up under John's shirt. In the end, he does it anyway, grinning when John curses and jerks, just a little bit.

"Oh, is that how it is?" John might be trying to look threatening, but Rodney isn't buying it for a second. At least not until John pulls up the hem of Rodney's shirt, holding Rodney down with one hand and bending over. When John pushes his cold nose up against Rodney's stomach, Rodney squirms, flailing as best as he can and yanking on John's hair.

John just laughs, before pressing a kiss below Rodney's belly button, and maybe he feels the sharp breath Rodney sucks in, because he pauses there. For a long beat they just stare at each other, and then John licks his bottom lip, his eyes so, so dark when he leans back down and lingers over another, much longer kiss.

Rodney tilts his head back and squeezes his eyes shut.


	3. HSH Future Snippet (NC-17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: this chapter is NC-17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. *cough* Here it is? I can't read French, and I have no idea how they actually got like that (the first one) so I just made it up. And I'm picturing HSHs John and Rodney in a few years here.

John is never, ever, going to get tired of the way Rodney looks with John's cock deep inside him. There's something beyond words about the way his eyes never open more than halfway, about the way color stains his chest, shoulders, and neck almost red, about the way he bites on his bottom lip, about the way it makes John's chest ache. John loves being inside Rodney, even more because there'd been a time when he thought he'd never get the chance.

Rodney is tight and hot around him, head thrown back on the sheets, his legs over John's shoulders, his ass in John's lap. This is nothing they haven't done before, and John pushes down and forward, bending Rodney in half to kiss his red, red mouth, catching and swallowing Rodney's moan.

It's so good, insanely good. John hisses out a breath, dragging his mouth to the side to mouth kisses across the sharp line of Rodney's jaw. He always worries about being careful with Rodney, but when they're like this, it's never an issue, because hurting Rodney is not something he's capable of.

For just a second, Rodney's hands are in his hair, long fingers tangling in it, as Rodney stretches his neck back and writhes beneath him. Rodney's voice is tight and rough, John can feel Rodney's legs trembling against his shoulders when he says, "Okay, okay, now you—"

Rodney cuts off with a long, sweet, moan, when John pulls off his mouth off Rodney's skin and pushes up with his legs. Rodney's arms jerk, falling down onto the mattress as John shifts them up, Rodney's body moving with his, connected as they are.

For a second John is balanced on the balls of his feet and the place where his body is joined to Rodney's, and then he's bracing his hands above Rodney's head, digging his fingers into the sheets. John has to squeeze his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip hard, his heart pounding like a drumbeat.

Rodney's voice is a gasp, "John, John, please."

John makes himself open his eyes. Below him Rodney has his face turned to the side, his mouth open and panting, his eyelashes dark against his flushed cheeks. Rodney's shoulders are on the bed, the muscles all across his chest jumping and jerking, his back arching off the bed, his legs over his head from the knees down. John groans just from the sight of it,

"John. Move, move please," there's a desperate edge to Rodney's voice, and John can see his arms moving, flailing aimlessly across the blankets. On John's shoulders, Rodney's legs tense, pushing at John as well as he can manage in their present position.

There is a moment where John is tempted to not move, to just stay like this for as long as he could manage. But Rodney would probably kill him later. Besides, John's dick is presently informing him that it wants nothing more than to fuck Rodney, right now, thank you very much.

John stretches up on his toes, bowing his back out, sliding just far enough out of Rodney's body to push back in. Rodney cries out, something wordless and rough. John can feel Rodney's whole body jerk, and repeats the movement just to feel it again, to hear that sound one more time.

Rodney's cock is hanging down, tight against his stomach, leaving wet smears across his skin. John thrusts again, Rodney so tight around him, his expression breaking already, gasping and moaning, breathing fast and shallow. John grunts, shifting his weight to one hand, rubbing his thumb over Rodney's blushing cheek, whining in the back of his throat when Rodney pushes into the touch.

John gasps out, "Fuck, look at you, Jesus Christ," not even sure what he's saying, barely hearing the words. He trails his fingers down Rodney's neck, feeling the wild pound of his pulse, the heat pouring off Rodney's skin like fire. His hips and legs are moving entirely on their own, his spine aching from the angles he's demanding of it.

John drags his knuckles up Rodney's chest, feeling the muscles under his skin bunch and jump. Rodney's stomach trembles when John's hand glides over it, and then he's wrapping his hand around Rodney's cock, heavy and hot.

Rodney's eyes snap open, only a thin edge of blue separating black from white. It's a shock, a surprise that John feels all down his spine, right in his cock. Rodney holds his gaze for a long moment, then tilts his head back, mouth falling open around soundless words, body shaking as he comes.

Rodney's come spills all over John's hand, pouring over his fingers, most of it landing on Rodney's chest, sliding towards his collarbone, a few drops splattering across his chin and cheeks. John whimpers, tucking his chin in close to his chest, white hot lights going off behind his eyes as he manages a handful more of the tight little thrusts before he's falling to pieces.

John comes hard, vision whiting out, everything disappearing and fading to unimportance. He feels himself sink back to his knees, hears the sound Rodney makes from the abrupt change of position, and then John's knees are giving up as well, his hips following, leaving him slumping forward over Rodney, his face pressed against Rodney's shoulder.

When John comes back to himself, it's to Rodney's voice, "—legs, John, my legs, c'mon."

John blinks dazedly, breathing in the smell of Rodney's skin. He finds himself staring at the side of Rodney's leg, and stutters over a curse, shifting just far enough off Rodney to slide his legs down. Rodney makes a soft, relieved sound, his limbs falling all akimbo across the sheets as he demands, "Now come back here."

John is more than happy to comply, easing himself down beside Rodney, pulling him close and tight. Rodney hums merrily, almost boneless, letting John pull him where he wants him, laughing softly to himself when John wipes at the come smeared across his skin.

Rodney finally bats John's hands away, butting his head up under John's chin, throwing a leg over John's thighs, an arm across John's chest, and making the sound that means he's decided he's done moving for the night. John buries his face against Rodney's curls, mumbling mostly to himself, "Where do you even come up with these things?"

"Hm?" Rodney sounds sleepy, content, happy. John loves it when he sounds like that. "Oh. The thing? I found a book. In your parent's library."


End file.
